Demon World Wars
by Beast of Bird Fowl
Summary: The war in demon world has come to the point where they have to bring in the big guns... but it's not Yusuke and crew? It's a team going by Kamui? AND THEIR LORD YAMA'S OLD SPIRIT DETEVTICE TEAM? What will happen when the two teams meet?
1. Weirdness

"Hey, Yume?" A 14 year old girl with light blue eyes and short honey blonde colored hair, while wearing a light blue sailor school girl uniform with a yellow bandana around her neck who has a sweet gentle voice asks her friend named Yume.

Her friend only turns her gaze to her; her coal black eyes to her friend, with long black hair touching her ankles. She wears the same uniform as her friend Maki, but with some minor alterations such as he right sleeve is torn off and talismans (that say 'Seals of the lightning') cover her arm from a little past her elbow joint and to her finger tips then a rusted looking chain which is wrapped about her arm tightly dangles off with a newer looking bell attached to it. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee."

Yume's friend asks. "Sure. Maki..." She told her meek friend. "Okay..." Maki answered and they began to walk towards the nearest coffee shop. "It's going to rain." Yume stated looking towards the sky but it's clear as day, not even a cloud in sight. "Huh? But it's clear out and you said you didn't watch the weather today." Maki stated. "I just have a feeling is all." Yume commented not looking back to her friend who has stopped. "Hey babe, how's it goin'?" A deep voice asked slyly.

Yume whipped around to see Maki surround by a bunch of street thugs in dark grayish looking uniforms meaning there from another school. 'Stupid street thugs...' Yume was thinking as she approached them. "Step away from her..." She said calmly dropping her book bag and had her right-bandaged hand clenched. The largest thug clearly the leader turned his attention to Yume.

As the other punks snickered the leader cupped Yume's chin in his hand and lifted so her gaze met his. She stares back at him unblinkingly clearly angered. "What was that... sweetie?" He asked grinning. Yume slapped his hand away and then head-butted him and the punched him in the gut making him topple over in pain and shock after he coughed spit up.

Yume made her way to Maki and began to pull her away but the other street punks grabbed a hold of them both, as on lookers watched while shuffling their children from the scene. Yume grabbed a hold of one of the thugs arms and tossed him over her shoulder and then began fending the rest off with ease as soon as the last one dropped she grabbed a hold of Maki's hand and lead her away.

"Y-Yume?" Maki asked. Yume didn't say anything and didn't face her, her head was bleeding slightly from the head-butt it leaked down her face and over her left eye and another trickled down onto her lips, which she then licks off. She wiped some of the blood off but the blood in her eye remained. They enter 'Fay's Cafe' and Yume let's Maki order her drink (tea) and that she'd pay.

--- Back at the street fight scene ---

Four boys stand at the fight scene they had been observing from the side.

"Whoa Urameshi did you see that chick take down Daisuke! I mean... it's not like we couldn't beat him... but uh... we have supernatural powers and all..." A tall orange haired goofball said his black eyes looking around at the other three boys. He's wearing a light blue school uniform.

"Look... The ape can say big words now..." A rather short boy with gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the middle makes a sly remark about the orange haired and his wine-red hues side glance the tall guy. He wears black pants, thick-strapped tank shirt and bandages around his arm and his chain tightly bond around it along with a little, old looking shrine bell.

"What was that shrimp!" He defended himself.

"Hey now guys... lets see if we can find us a trouble marker huh?" A boy a little shorted that the tall orange haired one said he has slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing an odd green color school uniform in the same style as the boy in blue.

"Yes, Yusuke's right, we should go have a word with this 'trouble maker'" The boy with rose colored hair and lively green eyes said, he wears a magenta colored uniform with gold trim down the front and the cuffs. They all four walked towards 'Fay's cafe'

The girls sat down in the back in the corner drinking their coffee and tea.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Yume?" Maki asked with concern on her face. Yume only nodded but then she turned around and saw four boys ordering drinks and making their way towards the two girls.

"Here Maki..." Yume pulled a book of some sort from her book bag and handed it to Maki.

"Happy Birthday..." Yume said with a smile as she handed the book to Maki.

"Oh thank you Yume!" Maki reached across the table and gave Yume a hug.

"Hello..." The boy in green said as he stood next to their table the girls looked at him.

"Um... Hello..." Maki said.

"Would you mind if we sit with you lovely ladies?" He added causing Maki to blush a little.

"Not at all... Please sit with us." She said and the boy in green sat next to Yume and the boy with red hair sat next to Maki and the orange haired one sat next to the boy in green the boy in black just stood leaning against the wall glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"My name's Yusuke Urameshi by the way." He said smiling.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara." He jabbed a figure to the tall orange head. "And this right here is Suuichi Minamino, and that's Hiei." he said while pointing at the two in union with their names. They answered with "hi' Hello' and 'Hn'.

"So you guys go to Sarayashiki Jr. High too huh?" Yusuke asked. Maki said yes and Yume only nodded, her gaze was on the window.

"Cool!" Kuwabara stated. He received a snicker/hn from Hiei, which caused him to glare.

"So you go to Meio Jr. High?" Maki asked Suuichi.

"Yes..." He answered with a smile causing Maki to blush again. Suuichi's gaze went to the book in front of Maki.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you reading?" Maki looked at him then said.

"Oh I'm not reading it yet; Yume got it for my birthday..." Maki smiled.

"Oh well happy birthday Miss. uh..." He started but he didn't recall her name.

"Oh my name's Maki Utada and this is Yume Takeda." she said smiling.

"Well happy birthday Miss. Maki." He repeated with a smile.

"Ghost Files...." Everyone turned to Yume a bit startled.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's called 'Ghost Files' the book..." She said taking her gaze off the window and to the book. Everyone's gaze followed Yume's and indeed the book was called 'Ghost Files'.

"What's it about?" Yusuke asked.

"It's about a group of people who battle demons and ghosts... they are employed by the one who sends spirits to their rightful places..." Yume answered. The boys began to get a little worried this sounded too similar to them.

"Who wrote it? I've never heard of it before." Suuichi asked.

"Um... let me see..." Maki said while looking around at the book and finding the name of the one who wrote it.

"It's... It's you Yume. Yume you wrote this!?" Maki was a little caught off guard by the fact her best friend wrote the book.

"R-really?" Kuwabara followed up sweating a bit, as were the others. Yume nodded to his question.

"So... were you the one who beat up that bunch of street punks?" Yusuke asked getting to the point; Yume nodded and turned her gaze to the window again.

"Daisuke's gonna be pissed at you ya know..." Kuwabara added. Yume nodded her head in agreement.

"He'll come after you." Yusuke commented. Yume now turned her gaze to Yusuke.

"Your point being? I can handle my own and I don't favor in what-ifs.... so if you don't mind next topic..." Yume stated bluntly Suuichi just stared at her and Kuwabara looked dumbfounded and Yusuke looked a bit irritated.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" He said.

"You're excused..." Yume said her gaze back at the window again.

"Y-Yume..." Maki started. Yusuke went to an almost sulking state and Kuwabara still didn't know what was going on Suuichi started another conversation and about 15 minutes from now Maki said she had to go and Suuichi offered to walk her there seeing what time it was he had to be going too. Maki said goodbye to Yume and Yume just waved.

"So... what was the group called?" Hiei asked Yume from behind her.

"The 'Reikai Tentai' or 'Spirit Detectives'..." She stated without looking at him. Hiei grinned.

"Hn... So you're not normal..." Yusuke said.

"Not at all..." Yume agreed.

"So what are you kitsune, neko, inu?" Hiei began.

"Apparition..." She stated.

"What kind of apparition?" Kuwabara asked. But Yume just began to walk away.

"Was you're book about us?" Yusuke asked. Yume stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"No..." Then she began walking again.

"Then who... Sensui? But he only had one partner." Yusuke added. Yume began to laugh.

"Sensui was a joke... he only had power in his seven different personalities..." Yume stated while still walking the other three keeping up with her. Yusuke then whipped her around by her shoulder.

"Who then?" He stated looking very serious.

"Enma's right hand men... the first 'Reikai Tentai'" Yume stated and shrugged Yusuke's hand away and began walking again.

"And how did you end up in the human world?" Hiei asked.

"That's a story only for myself..." Yume said.

"I thought Koenma only had two teams of spirit detectives." Kuwabara said.

"Koenma did... Enma has his own... much more powerful than you or Sensui... think about it... would you really leave the fate of the worlds in the hands of a novice spirit detective team... you need a back up plan if something goes wrong with the first, right...?" Yume said.

"Yea I guess but...Who's the other team?..." Yusuke asked.

"They try to live their lives in privacy... they erase their pasts... their future and their present... keeping themselves secret..." Yume said.

"But then how did you know about them." Hiei said. Yume turned and grinned at him then began walking again.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Yusuke accused/asked. Yume just kept walking.

"And that Maki girl her too?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara just listened.

"Maki is no longer apart of that team... she lost her powers and her strength and her past... now she is just Maki Utada... a normal human girl... she doesn't have any memory of her battles..." Yume stated.

"So you're like her body guard or did you lose your powers too?" Yusuke asked. Yume stepped up to him and stared him down.

"In no way would I have my life striped of me... I can cope... unlike Maki... she was too kind hearted for that kind of life...I'm here to protect her of it..." Yume began walking again.

"So you're inactive spirit detectives..." Hiei stated.

"No... How do you think you get most of you're information on your cases... we relay it Koenma he puts it in layman's terms and leaves key details out. Like when you went to Maze Castle... I gave him a map... I spent half a year in that place without them ever finding me...supposedly Koenma 'lost' the map."

"He had a map!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Koenma is trying to train you to take over Enma's spirit detective's jobs..." Yume said.

"He is?..." Yusuke asked.

"Yes... think of a higher 'S' demon... then picture one of Enma's spirit detectives... the 'S' demon would not survive unless Enma's spirit detective didn't want to kill it. Or he just wanted to die... Enma's spirit detectives train themselves hard... master their abilities butcher themselves just to keep on top of everything..." Yume stated.

"So Genkai's torture chamber of hell is out of your league?" Yusuke asked.

"I spent half my life with Genkai... Who do you think help build her temple..." Yume said. While thinking of the younger Genkai.

"So you knew Toguro!?" Yusuke asked. Yume nodded.

"Yes... I did... I didn't much like him... too secretive... and caring..." Yume stated...

"C-caring?" Yusuke retorted.

"Yes... very much of Genkai..." Yume said wondering where this conversation was going.

"So how old are you?" Yusuke asked a bit warily of what he just said.

"Um...." Yume looked upwards and was thinking hard.

"You mean you have to think about it!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes.. Well... okay... I was their when Enma had just begun to take over his father's place... and I was um... how old was I... um... 15..." Yume thought.

"Only 15 when you started me I was 14" Yusuke said proudly.

"Um... oh yea... I was 172 when I first began a spirit detective but I was already a middle B class apparition then..." Yume stated with a smack of her fist on her hand. Yusuke's jaw dropped Hiei looked a little shocked then shook it off Kuwabara had OO; eyes.

"So uh how old are you now?" Yusuke asked...

"I don't have a damn clue.... "Yume stated simply. This caused the others to face fault.

"Well... anyway down to business..." Yusuke stated and Hiei appeared in front of Yume.

"You are hereby under arrest." Yusuke stated.

"Really now..." Yume began and Hiei grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"I wouldn't try anything... you could get burnt..." Hiei stated with a mocking grin upon his face.

"I'm used to it..." Yume said and escaped his hold and she took off at a normal human's speed. Yusuke followed after her Hiei disappeared and Kuwabara just stood their dumbfounded again.

"Don't make this hard on your sleeve!" Yusuke shouted to Yume, Yusuke was gaining on her.

Hiei appeared in front of Yume ready to catch her, her eyes went wide then she ran faster and just slid under Hiei and then she kicked off the ground and her hands landed on Hiei's shoulders and then her feet touched the ground and she sent Hiei falling but he landing on the ground unscathed.

"Not bad..." Hiei stated then went after her again by this time she had begun running again. Yusuke glanced down and saw pieces of paper with little kanji markings on them.

"You should run while you have the chance!" Yume shouted at them.

"Right..." Yusuke said sarcastically. A rumbling noise then came out of nowhere and it began to rain. Yume appeared standing in between two trees and her chain in her left hand and a purple phoenix was trailing up her arm. But then her eyes glazed over and blood was clearly visible along her legs and her arms and especially on her back. The paper that was ripped began to gather and reattach itself to her arm covering the phoenix up yet again and the chain slithered itself out of her left hand and it glowed red before it stopped tightening itself. Yume turned her back to Yusuke and Hiei and began to run again.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled to him, Hiei nodded and took off.


	2. Bloody bath

Yume made her way into a creek like thing and stood there and held her head before tumbling into the water, it was cold to the touch and she just laid there looking up at the sky as the rain hits her soft peach cheeks that had a light red hint to them. She heard everything perfectly for the fact her ears were under the water slightly. Blood consumed the water of its purity and it surrounded Yume's body. She looked around with a happy but sad look in her eyes as the rain still gently made its' way onto her body. Her uniform clings to her figure tightly as does the bonds on her right arm. She then saw the darkened in figure of someone and they pick her up into their arms.

'Their arms are so warm... yet they're cold in a way... but they're strong too... I'm so cold... and it hurts... I guess that's what happens when you're attacked randomly throughout the day on regular bases ... I... I don't think I can stay awake for much longer... Maki... be okay without me for a while okay...' She then blacked out.

Hiei emerged from the forest depths holding Yume in his arms he glances away as he approaches Yusuke.

"And she's supposed to be so powerful. And that was only Hiei." Kuwabara said. Hiei snapped his glare on Kuwabara.

"She's much more powerful than you think Kuwabara..." said a deep but not so deep voice from behind him which caused Kuwabara to jump slightly.

"Oh it's just you Kurama..." Kuwabara sighed in relief.

"Look at all the injures she has... I imagine it took most of her energy and strength to keep herself alive and to walk around... That must be why she hardly talks..." Kurama stated.

"She doesn't look it" Kuwabara stated.

"Well you remember Rinku from the dark tournament right?" Hiei said.

"Looks like Hiei can't let go..." Yusuke said. Everyone turned to him and then followed his gaze that lead to the unconscious Yume who lies in Hiei's arms.

"Hiei's got a girl friend!" Kuwabara began to chant this over and over again making the fire apparition angry. Yusuke started laughing madly.

"Well... you are holding her quite tightly Hiei... afraid someone might take her from you?" Kurama stated trying to hold back his own laughter. Yume stirred and opened her eyes and her gaze landed on Hiei.

"Put me down..." She said. Hiei then dropped her on her ass. She after that stood up punched Hiei in the face and began to walk/stumble off.

"I guess this means Hiei just got bumped..." Yusuke stated and the three boys began to laugh again.

"She's getting away..." Hiei stated. "And I will no longer be apart of this game of hide-seek." He stated and vanished.

"She went this way..." Kurama said and they all went running off.

'Why are they after me anyway...? This makes no since... That's it I'm going home' She then hers footsteps behind her. 'Oh great... the novices' return...' She just kept walking as little purple spheres fall from her hand and land on the grounds soft surface. The spheres glow brightly as the Urameshi team steps among them and then they begin to send out little sparks of lightning. And the group is trapped as the lightning hits them. The little spheres begin to lose their juice and begin to fade and the sparks of lightning stops.

"Well I guess we finally get to know what kind of apparition she is..." A burnt looking Yusuke states.

Yume finally made it into her apartment and when she closed the door she made five steps and then she past out on the floor. Hiei appears back to where the boys were singed he glances around.

"Smells like barbeque..." He states receiving glares from each of the boys. Yusuke looks like he was just baked as he gives Hiei the finger.

"And... are you trying out a new look Kurama?" Hiei asked looking at the kitsune with a mocking grin. Kurama's hair is all frizzed out and little static buzzes through his hair from time to time.

"And Kuwabara... the ogres called and said they wanted you to come to the family reunion." Hiei just grinned at them all. Kuwabara was too ugly to describe.

"So did you follow her?" Kurama asked now that the boys were all back to their normal states. Hiei nodded and began to walk away.

"But she may be dead by the time we get there..." He stated coldly as ever.

"What!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in union.

"Her bleeding was heavy from what I could tell. I'm drenched in her blood..." He stated as he moved his hand to his chest ad then removed his hand that is now crimson red.

"Then I guess it's up to Hiei to play doctor... and here I was hoping to give her a psychical." Yusuke stated pervertedly. Kurama ignored Yusuke's vulgar remark and nodded in agreement that Hiei would have to go on ahead without them.

"She can die then..." Hiei said not taking one look at them while still walking away.

"Hiei! She'll die otherwise... you know what would happen if she was to die when you could have helped her... I see you trapped in the human world for eternity." Kurama said looking at Hiei's back he 'hned' and disappeared in his black blur.

The door to Yume's apartment creaked open and a darkened in figure stepped in and observed the bloody girl on the floor. Hiei came into view as he approached Yume's half dead body that was soaked in her own blood. He looked around and spotted her couch but decided it would be better not to move her too much incase she woke up and not wanted to track blood everywhere. Hiei turned Yume over her face had blood streaked around her face.

'She's going to be unconscious for a while... stupid onna...' Hiei thought he shuffled around the apartment looking for medical supplies finding none just empty boxes that once contained bandages and medicines. Hiei grew irritated and made his way back to Yume whose hand was twitching, Hiei just watched. She drew her hand to her chest and a light began to glow and the blood around her turned into a mist like substance and it looked as if it was going back into her body.

"So you have more tricks then I thought..." Hiei said as he leaned down to her. Yume still just laid there the blood disappeared from her face but not her clothes.

"What can't move onna?" Hiei mocked. Causing Yume to frown and glare at him. She pushed herself from the floors coldness and closed one eye in pain and then stood up only putting weight on one leg, the other still looked badly injured. She stumbled across her living room trying to make it to the kitchen but her legs gave way and she fell. Only to be caught again by Hiei, He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her right arm over top their heads. Yume looked away and Hiei just looked at her coldly. Hiei pushed her head down after he let go of her arm and carried her by her waist.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at him. He gave her no answer and threw her onto the couch. She landed on her stomach again she winced in pain; Hiei came over to her and just bore his hellish red eyes onto her. He reached out his hand and grabbed the him of her skirt. Yume kicked slapped punched at him but he held her arms down and he pulled her skirt off revealing her light blue colored bikini styled panties.

"Stop!" Yume yelled at him he paid no mind to her though. Hiei then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off her pain filled figure; she struggled as her matching bra came into view from the darkness of the room. Yume then punched Hiei right in the jaw, he only had his face turned for a moment before he snapped it back to her, he was mere inches from her own face, he held her down and continued to just look at her.

"Idiot..." He stated simply as he let go of her and walked off into another room and returned with randomly grabbed clothes of Yume's and he threw them to her.

"You'd get sicker if you stayed in those bloody rags..." Hiei stated Yume continued to glare at him as she pulled the over sized t-shirt over her head and over the rest of her figure.

"You could have said that before hand." Yume stated. Hiei 'hned' and he just watches her as if he's lost in a daze. Yume stood up after a few moments and motioned for Hiei to follow her he tried his damnedest to get into her mind but the only thing he could accuse were ningen songs some were catchy but still. Yume opened her front door and lead him around back ad she was already around the corner before Hiei did she had the water hoes turned on Hiei and sprayed him down, he shielded his eyes sickened and pissed off he disappeared and he had Yume's hand which still held the water hoes above their heads again and the other behind her back gripped tightly. She could feel Hiei's breath on her neck, she glances in another direction. Hiei then trapped both her arms behind her back still his breath was on her neck.

"I wouldn't advise that to be a wise decision next time onna..." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist and licked her necked once causing her eyes to flash dangerously her body began to glow purple and he shoved her away as he let go.

"Don't touch me..." Yume stated as she walked away and back around to the front of her ground floor apartment, Hiei followed only to get the door slammed in his face. That only lead to more irritation and he kicked the door down and stomped over to her. She glared him down.

"Damn onna you're lucky I can't kill you yet!" He yelled at her. She smirked at his comment.

"You couldn't even if you were aloud..." Yume stated flatly, amusement played in her black as night eyes. Then footsteps were heard at the door and the guys rushed in the already open door, still Hiei and Yume glare each other down.

"Think what you want onna." Yume's grin widened.

"I will... Hiei Jaganshi, fie/ice apparition known as the forbidden child, age unknown, family Yukina of the ice apparition clan, rank higher B class, status, 4'11, eyes wine-red thought as many the reflection of his blood lust, hair spiky black, powers.... fists of the mortal flame, sword of the darkness flame, trade mark attack, dragon of the darkness flame, jagan... which doesn't work properly, part of Team Urameshi... Koenma's lapdogs..." Yume finished with a dangerous grin. Hiei drew his sword and placed it at Yume's neck ready to kill her at any given moment.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled. Yume then turned to him still grinning like she had been.

"Suuichi Minamino otherwise known as Yoko Kurama, kitsune, known to be the best thief in the makai, age unknown roughly around 300, rank middle B class, status, 5'9, eyes lime green/gold, hair rose red/silver, powers, manipulation over plants, trade mark attack rose-whip, part of Team Urameshi as an unforgiven criminal." Yume stated. Kurama narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the?" Kuwabara started only to be cut off by Yume.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, human, a stupid sloth, age 14 years of age, family, Shizuru Kuwabara, rank low B class, status, 6'0, eyes black, hair orange, powers, spirit sword able to make it grow or shorten, trade mark attack, kakai cuter, part of Team Urameshi, the bellowing clown." Yume finished.

"Hold on!" Yusuke shouted and Yume turned to him even more amusement was in her features.

"Yusuke Urameshi, human ancestor demon, known as the Spirit detective of the human world, age 14, family Atsuko Urameshi, rank upper B class, status, 5'9, eyes chocolate brown, hair black, powers, trade mark attack Spirit gun, shotgun, Suzaku flare, Leader of team Urameshi, whipping boy of Koenma's lapdogs." Yume finished now no emotion in her eyes or in her face.

"Yume Takeda/Kamui, lightning apparition, known as the slaughterer of souls, age unknown, family none, rank high S class apparition, status, 5'5, eyes coal black, hair black, powers, manipulation over lightning, trade mark attack, phoenix of the white lightning, part of Team Kamui, follower of Lord Enma ruler of the spirit world. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Yume stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara were not aware of who they stood before.

"We say when we go!" Yusuke yelled and Kurama caught him by his shoulder to hold him back. Yume stood up straight for once this evening.

"And I would take you to court for trespassing..." Yume stated simply the boys left Hiei was the first to be out of door then Kuwabara, then Kurama who lead Yusuke out who was yelling the whole way.


	3. THUDS & Her dented door

Yume shut the door behind them noticing the door had a dent in it she then began cleaning, hours later everything was back in order and the dent was even gone. Yume slumped into her bedroom and looked as tired as a woman after giving birth she had three steps into her room and 'THUD' she hit the floor like a ton of bricks she still hadn't taken a shower.

A tall looking man landed in through the bedroom window and his aqua blue colored hair shines in the moons gaze, his bright turquoise eyes shine in the darkness of the room. He scanned the area nothing seemed out of place he then caught the scent of blood and he made is way across the bedroom and "TRIP, THUD' he went down almost as Yume did. He rubbed his head and then he looked at Yume sleeping like a rock he picked her up and laid her on the bed and covered her up. He went into the living room and lay down on the couch and soon sleep overcame him.

The next morning He awoke to the smell of food odd he thought... He sat up and the covers fell off him? 'How'd I get covers?' He asked himself mentally. His eyes went to the door and Yume stood with a spatula in hand as her arms were crossed over her chest she was smiling at him. He could hardly understand that he was already up; this disturbed him a little he still looked half asleep though.

He stood up and ran a hand through his slightly long aqua blue colored hair which is messy at the moment his eyes partly closed he wears blue jeans and a white long sleeved button up shirt that was off balance. Yume wore black shorts and a light blue thin strapped tank top under her white apron which read "Kiss the cook" with a man's face next to it and then "And die.", With a woman's head next to it.

"You cooked?" The man asked. Yume nodded and disappeared into the kitchen soon followed by the man who was readjusting his shirt, which he just left unbuttoned. Yume was standing at the stove and dipping bacon out of the skillet and onto a plate, which she sat on the table among the other food items.

"It's eatable?" The man asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"Seishin... if it wasn't eatable... would I be eating it?" Yume asked. Seishin looked up at her questioning. Then Yume took a piece of bacon and bit it and swallowed. This caused Seishin to dig into the food, while Yume sweat-dropped.

"Save something for the cook why don't you." Yume said. Seishin looked up from his plate with a bit of egg on his face he smiled widely and leaned over the table to Yume who was giving him odd looks / and turned his cheek to show her the egg.

"Here you can have this." Yume slumped in her chair and snatched up some food while Seishin was caught off guard then he protested that that was some of his food.

"That was my biscuit..." He stated. And Yume gave him the 'it's my biscuit' look. Seishin tried to grab it back only to succeed in having a fork through the table where his hand had once been.

"Geez Yume... I only wanted my biscuit..." He stated and Yume glared.

"Fine you can have it." She stated and chucked it at him. It hit his forehead and he then flipped some egg at her which this went into an all out melee it only stopped when there was a knock at the door. Yume came out from her hiding spot under the table and Seishin came out from beside the counter where he took cover from Yume's on slot of bacon and egg bits. Yume stood up covered in egg/bacon/biscuit pieces and gravy. She went to the door and opened it only to meet the faces of Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Yume Takeda... You are hereby under arrest by the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and co. by the order of Koenma." Yusuke said. Yume just stared at him like this -- and shut the door on his face again.

"Uh... who was that?" Seishin asked shaking the bits of food from his clothes.

"Nobody important." Yume stated then her door was kicked down after much arguing from outside.

"I said 'You're under arrest' does that mean anything to you!?" Yusuke shouted stomping his way into the living room.

"Uh... no..." Yume stated simply, her eyes twitched watching as the door was kicked, stepped and stood on. Couldn't these people use a door like normal people Yume thought irritated.

"Uh... who are you?" Seishin asked looking clueless.

"Yusuke Urameshi spirit detective and this here is Kurama... Yoko Kurama.... and that's just Kuwabara..." Yusuke said.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled in defense of his name, which he was ignored. Yume grabbed the cordless phone.

"So ... who are you...? Her boyfriend? Demons have lovers right Kurama?" Yusuke asked Seishin/Kurama. Yume heard this and chucked the phone hitting Yusuke in the head. Her face was as bright as the sun on a hot desert day. Seishin had a slight blush on is face.

"What was that novice!?" Yume yelled at him. Yusuke stood rubbing his head then began to shout back.

"That wasn't a reason to throw a damn phone at me you bitch!" Yusuke yelled in her face.

"I have every right to chuck anything I please after what you've done to my door not to mention my house!!" Yusuke barked back. Seishin, Kurama and Kuwabara stood and watched. Yume then had Yusuke in a headlock of some kind, then Yusuke had Yume in some kind of pincer hold which Yume got out of easily and Yume then had Yusuke in a pinning hold where you sit on one of their legs and pull and twist the other.

"Yusuke... back to why were here..." Kurama stated with an ahem. Yusuke then stood up and Yume did the same.

"Yea you're still under arrest!" Yusuke bellowed.

"No I'm not... I had a little chat with Koenma today and he has nothing on me..." Yume said cleaning out her ear with her pinky finger.

"What!? He didn't even tell us!?" Yusuke shouted in anger while mumbling things about stupid toddlers and damned naps while they began to exit Yume's apartment.

"Hey! You're going to fix my door this time!" Yume yelled at them. Yusuke almost had the nerve to bite her head off but didn't seeing the dangerous look on her face, she reminded him much of Keiko.

"So you're the new spirit detectives?" Seishin asked Kurama who was supervising the two attempting to put the door back up. Kurama turned to him.

"Yes... Well... technically Yusuke is the only spirit detective... me and Hiei however... this is more of a punishment for our past crimes... more so Hiei then me... He hates the human world...And Kuwabara... I suppose you could say he's been dragged in and then followed without question..." Kurama explained. Yume was in the other room cleaning the kitchen from her and Seishin's Breakfast wars.

"And you're one of Enma's detectives I take it?" Kurama questioned. It was Seishin's turn to answer.

"Yes... My name is Seishin Kamui... I'm an S class water apparition in the demon world I'm known as the 'Keeper of Slaughtered souls' I became one of Enma's detectives because I didn't really have much else going for me... and like you I was going to wipe my slate clean." Seishin explained.

"And Miss. Yume?" Kurama asked.

"I've never been entirely sure." Seishin stated. "I have a feeling it's because of Maki though..." He said as he glanced into the kitchen seeing Yume trying to scrap gravy off the walls. "Yume said Maki is like a younger sister to her." Seishin finished. Yusuke stood up and Kuwabara some how wound up unconscious.

"Alright it's done now lets get out of this hellhole!" Yusuke announced. A knife came streaking by Yusuke's head and Yume stood in the door way ready to pounce on her prey. Yusuke heaved Kuwabara out the door and Kurama then left.

"They seem... nice..." Seishin stated. Yume smiled at him.

"Their just a bunch of novice clowns that make my day a little better..." Yume said smiling at the door that they just exited from. Seishin grinned after reading her apron and stepped in front of her she gave him the / face and he peeked her lightly on the lips. Yume boiled, blushed and walked away in search of more sharp items to throw. And after a few short moments they were found and she began chucking them at him none stop it was like an endless supply.

"DIE!!" She yelled and Seishin ran out of the apartment and a knife trailed after him and stabbed into the building across the street passer Byers were screaming and running off in all directions.

Seishin sighed and looked up at the sky. "I guess I should go apply for school... and a job..." Seishin walked a ways then spotted Kurama and Yusuke and the now conscious Kuwabara.

"Hello again..." He said after catching up to them Kuwabara jumped and the others turned around and greeted him hellos.

"Did the she-devil run you off too?" Yusuke asked.

"More like bombarded me with knives until I ran..." Seishin answered. They walked around for a while.

"So you boys go to what school?" Seishin asked. Yusuke glanced over at him.

"Sarayashiki Jr. High. But you'll hardly see us there." Yusuke answered.

"I go to school across town at Meio high." Kurama answered.

"I'm going to apply to the school Yume and Miss. Maki go to... I don't recall what it's called though... I also plan to get a job at the video arcade..." Seishin told them.

"You're going to live here?..." Kuwabara asked.

"Well I am the 'Keeper of slaughtered souls'" Seishin answered.

"What kind of title is that anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Well... Yume she's 'The Slaughterer of souls' she has an ability where she can steal someone's soul. People think she crushes the soul but she sends it back to spirit world after she places a preserving spell over it so it won't shatter, we use the bodies for soulless armies.... to help us fight in demon world." Seishin explained.

"So you're like Yume's babysitter then? "Kuwabara asked. Seishin nodded.

"Miss. Yume, she goes to the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara... if that helps anyway." Kurama added.

"Thank you very much... I must be getting on my way then... it was nice talking to you oh and please don't think poorly of Yume... "Seishin waved and jogged off towards Sarayashiki Jr. High.


	4. Hatefilled Punches

Yume knocked on Maki's door she needed to talk to her. Maki answered the door with a hello and a cheerful smile and let Yume into the living room.

"How are you doing today Yume?" Maki asked while she served some tea.

"I'm fine... how are you doing?" Yume asked and picked up a cup and sipped on it.

"Oh, I'm great!" Maki told her.

"That's good... Maki, ... I need to tell you something... I have to go away for a bit on business..." Yume said.

"Business?" Maki asked. Yume nodded.

"Yes a friend came into town and needs some help I'll be gone for almost two months... but I'll be sure to write." Yume ended that with a smile.

"Really? Do you need any help with packing? I mean you will be gone for two months and all..." Maki asked.

"No, I don't need to pack but thank you anyway..." Yume answered. Maki smiled.

"Send me some postcards." Maki said jokingly. Yume kind of giggled at that.

'The only kind of postcard you'd get is one made of demon skin if you're lucky.' Yume thought to herself this was the cause of her laughter.

"So what happened after I left?" Maki asked.

"After you left?" Yume asked a bit confused.

"With those boys..." Maki answered.

--; Yume "Oh them... nothing we all went home."

"Home?" Maki asked. Yume was wandering where this conversation was going.

"We all went to our respective homes... nothing more..." Yume answered slightly irritated.

"Oh... okay then... I've started reading that book you got me.. it's interesting... but i don't really understand it..." Maki told her tea sipping friend.

"Really how so?" Yume asked out of the corner of her eye she glances to Maki with an almost worried look.

"Well... why did this Enma character recuit them all with all that chaos around him." Maki asked.

"When you're the son of the ruler of spirit world it's quite easy..." Yume answered with a smile.

'This happened just like last time... she gets so caught up in reading that book she doesn't have time for much else... i see her homework has ben lacking from the looks of it.' Yume thought as she glanced at the table infront of her.

"Promise me something Maki..." Yume said as she glances away.

"Yes..?" Maki asked.

"Don't get caught up in that book it's just a sci-fi fantasy novel nothing more... just don't take it to heart okay..?" Yume asked. Maki looked at her a bit startled at what Yume was say.

"Uh sure..." Maki answered hesitently.

"Good... well i have to go now..." Yume said and stood up and began walking across the living room floor.

"Okay... call me or something okay." Maki said with a smile as she followed Yume to the door. Yume answered with a nod.

---------------- MAKAI MEETING ----------------

"Yume!" A long blue haired green eyes girl around the age of 14 yelled as she ran towards Yume, she was wearing what looked like a pristest outfit. Yume neatly doudged the girl and rubbed her head and messed her hair up slightly.

"Shut up Shiyomi, you're already giving my a headache and you've only said one word!" Yume yelled still messing with her hair. Shiyomi looked sad and started crying.

"I-I'm sorry Yume!" She cried out and grabbed ahold of Yume's sleeve a vein was beginning to appear on her forhead.

A tall looking man with long silver wavy locks and frosty looking silverish blue eyes he was wearing a pair of losse fiting pants made of some kind of thick blue fabric he had no shirt on as he stands, talking to a man as tall as himself he has aqua blue slightly long hair and turquoise hues he lets out a laugh as he runs a hand through his shaggy mop of hair and smiles he as well has no shirt on and is wearing black pants like the other man.

"Seishin?... " Yume asked looking at the two men. The two men stopped their conversation and looked at Yume the long haired guy had wide-eyes and the other just smiled, they were just now noticing Yume's persents.

"You're training without me! jerks.." She mumbled under her breath ignoring the still whinning Shiyomi on the floor trying to say she was sorry.

"Yes well... You were taking so long..." Seishin answered while he scratched the bad of hhis neck and laughing a bit nervously while side glancing the other man for some help but the other did not comply.

"Yume..." The other man said as he bowed. "Holi..." She answered and looked to the side clearly their was a grud between the two.

"Are you two still not having normal conversations?" Seishin asked and smacked Holi on the back which left a red mark he jumped when he was hit and only looked back at Seishin with no answer his eyes were cold... as ice.

"I'll take that ass a no..." Seishin answered his own question. Shiyomi was still apolgizing in the background and Yume had had enough.

"Shut up already i forgive you!" She barked at the girl, she shut up and hid behind Holi and hissed and made claw moments with her hands. Yume rolled her eyes.

"Have we been given orders yet?" Yume asked Seishin not wantign to hear Shiyomi'd voice anymore or Holi for that matter.

"Yes, Were to go to the demon world and prepare for the second wave on the first level on the demon world... Shiyomi and Holi are having trouble trying to over take it all..." Seishin answered and Holi acted as if he'd rather him not have said that.

"Alright... lets get going i don't have time for this in the first place... you three said you could handle it without me..." Yume said and sighed. Holi looked devilishly at her.

"You're the one who cut out on the team not us Yume!" He yelled at her. Yume cleanched her fists knowing that was coming for some time now.

"I'm not the one who sent her to her death when you could have helped her!" Yume yelled bad. Holi walked a bit closer to Yume.

"It was her choice she forced me away! She wanted nothing more to do with me!" He yelled back. Seishin was about to step in but Yume held out her hand for him not to approch the two.

"You said you loved her! You should have yelled Maki when she needed it! SHe said you were her knight in shinning amor and would help her with anything!" Yume yelled back holding back tears with all her might blood dripped from the palm of her hands where her fingernails were digging into her hands.

"M-Maki... she... she said that?..." Holi stopped yelled he looked as if something just struck him in the heat and something indeed did. Yume looked away seeing Holi in this state was awful she still clenched her fists but only nodded.

"She even has dreams of you... but she said she can never place a name with his heavenly features..." Yume answered.

"You're... You're trying to bring her memory back again? WHY!?" Holi yelled at her.

"Why do you think!" Yume retorted.

"She won't forgive you Yume! Just let it go already, she hates you! She has nothing more to offer you than flase friendship in her state!" Holi yelled Yume had had enough and punched Holi.

"Bastard! Don't lechter me! I don't need it! I can't stand seeing her like that it sickens me! It turns my stomache everytime i see her smiling everytime she laughs everytime she cries... everything she does... it hurts... I want the old Maki back! I don't care if it's because i'm selfish or not!" Yume screamed.

"You were always jealous of Maki in the first place... you saw her happy with Holi and you hated her for it right,... Yume..? " Shiyomi chimed in, she looked smug and she was grinning. Holi held his cheek adn stated up at Yume. Yume looked in-raged static flashed around her body.

"Say that again and i'll rip you ears off and then your toung... i hate you're voice... it's disturbing how you can say thigns you don't mean and ask for friendship afterwards... you're just as foolish as she was... never thinking before acting... it's hard to believe you're even sisters'..." Yume answered and walked over to Holi and held her hand out to him.

"Well look at you! You're helping the person you hate the most!" Shiyomi yelled.

"Of course i hate him... but he is also my teammate and ally we don't have time to just argue when their are demons to over come... more so than we think..." Yume said and Holi took her hand and they both pulled and Holi was back on his feet. Seishin hugged Yume from behind. Yume looked very emotionless only one expresstion and that was unreadable.

"Seishin... i don't have room for your sympathy... i have no need for consolment... so don't touch me..." Yume said her words were like lightning striking without remorse, Seishin let go and looked away. Yume walked away and entered a training area and began training after taking her shirt off and she wore a sports top she was already wearing shorts and tennis shoes. She quickly pulled her hair back lossly.

"Stupid bitch... i hate her... she's nothing but problems... we should have taken care of her back then..." Shiyomi said, neither men answered her.

Yume was setting up a dummy made of iron of course it stood still it was thick and very hard. Yum pulled fingerless gloves on and had at it. She took a few swings at it's head and then went in for a few kicks deadly force was put into everything she threw at it she planted another punch at in the center of it's face and her fist sunk into the metal. she removed her fist and then began punching and kicking again. Yume's expresstionless face now shown with anger and she gave one shift kick and knocked it's head clean off from it's shoulders she then proseaded to remove it's limbs in other fashions. She stomped at it's kneecap and it's leg fell off. The two boys had been watching everything and decided to go stop her before they had to seriously replace the iron dummy. They ran in and grabbed her by the arms and tried to drag her away from the pumbled iron man. She kicked upwards and it's left arm went flying and stuck into the wall across the room. Her eyes flashed with anger and finally the two pulled her away from the limbless figure.

"Get ahold of yourself already!" Seishin yelled. Yume didn't reply.... She was lost in old thoughts... things that haunted her, even in her waking hours... memeoires of what happened to Maki replayed over and over like a worn out video tape it tore at her soul everytime she blinked the images were clearly mocking at her in their sickness. Yume stopped blinking at once and just stared at the wall across the room trying to erase the very thought of any of it.

It didn't help it just continued to taunt her like something very vaulable was placed infront of her and nothing she could do to snatch it from the grips of the imageless figure whom held it over her head and waved it childishly. Seishin shook Yume but nothing... Yelled at her to snap out of it. Soon they were giving up.

Yume's fingers on her right arm twitched she clenched her hand into a fist and she then brought it up and punched herself in the forhead blood trickled down her hand and arm and it ran down her face and over her left eyes to the point she had to close it. The two men didn't know what to do they just stared at her.

'H-Her soul... it was shattered and torn to pieces... I... I yelled at her again... and she left camp... after yelling at Holi for getting in her way... sh-she went into the enemy strong-hold alone... and... sh-...she...' Yume stood up and amde to leave the room and was blocked by Holi and Seishin.

"Yume!" Seishin yelled trying to get her attention. Yume's eyes weld up with tears and none fell from their resting place on her eyelids.


	5. Percentage and noddles!

Yusuke sat poking at his cup of noodles with some chopsticks he was wearing a pair of red boxers and no shirt showing off his muscles, Kuwabara also sits in his white and light blue boxers with a t-shirt on while slurping down his noodles. Hiei sits in the windowsill watching them in disgust he whoever is decked out in black as usual. Kurama sits on the end of Kuwabara's bed and holding the remote to start the tape that was sent by Koenma, he pressed play and Hiei's eyes shifted from the disturbing sight to the screen on the TV and Kuwabara stopped eating and Yusuke also stopped and looked up from his cup.

Koenma popped up and the screen split into two and one half had the on-going war in demon world placed on the screen. He began speaking in his toddler form and looking quite serious.

"This is the war that is being weighed in the demon world... as you can see... our forces are being over run..." He said.

"Whoa... that's lookin' worse than the filing room in spirit world..." Yusuke joked.

"This is Serious Yusuke!" The toddler practically popped out of the TV at them.

"My father's forces will be entering the battle hopefully to win the first layer of demon world." Koenma announced. Hiei made a 'hn.' sound and the others just listened.

"If they seem to need help then you will be sent as back up support." Koenma said.

"WHAT!?" Kuwabara and Yusuke barked at the same time in disbelief. Kurama and Hiei said nothing.

"Yes. So be prepared and pack light..." Koenma said and the screen blinked off.

"I'm going to kill Koenma!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well... I suppose I should go home and prepare..." Kurama announced and stood up.

"You serious Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, well... if the famous 'Slaughterer of Souls' can't put an end to first on slot to demon world then their going to need reinforcements..." Kurama said. Hiei has disappeared from the window and was not in the house at all.

"Riight...They couldn't do it without us anyway..." Yusuke said with a grin and cockiness tainted his words.

---- Back at the HQ of Yume and co. ----

Yume was back to normal and Shiyomi wasn't being as bitchie anymore. Seishin and Holi took to the training room again. Yume sat on the floor to watch and supervise the spar. Though she seemed to get a little irritated now and them.

"Seishin! You're guard is off!" Yume yelled his way and Holi again broke through his defense. A girl with black hair that was up in a bun with a red pin holding it in place fades through the wall with a piece of paper and a clip board she wears a black kimono.

"Miss. Yume... "The girl bowed.

"Ayame..." Yume got up and also bowed. Ayame stepped closer and handed Yume the paper.

"These are the results on how long it should take to clear the first half of spirit world if you do not join Miss. Yume... it reads only 43 ...." Ayame answered.

"And if I go along?" Yume side glanced Ayame and the guys were giving Yume disbelieving looks.

"You're not coming!?" Seishin yelled but Holi held him back. There was a little truce between Holi and Yume at the moment.

"You have a 75 rating if you join Miss. Yume..." Ayame answered and glanced back at Yume.

"And what of the novices?" Yume asked.

"I take it you mean Team Urameshi if you enter the fray with them then your percentage rating will be 103 chance of victory." Ayame answered and looked at Yume now. Yume, smiled at Ayame.

"Thank you Yume will you have Botan alert them of the new change in plan?" Yume asked.

"Of course but they have already been told to be prepared... I told sir, Koenma about the ideas you had and he agreed to them..." Ayame answered with a bow.

"Ayame... how could you... oh well.. Thank you Ayame..." Yume said and bowed back and Ayame disappeared through the wall again.

"Y-Yume? You want team Urameshi to come with us?" Seishin asked in disbelief.

"You know how I can be a perfectionist at times Seishin so don't question your leader or I'll have to stomp on you..." Yume said with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

"HA! More like scared that your abilities have suffered over the years... how long has it been Yume... 20 years since you were even in a remember able battle?" Shiyomi chimed in. Yume gave her 'I'm not really paying attention to you' look.

"Well... yes... but you're getting a bit too big for your britches small fry..." Yume said while glancing off in another direction and cleaning her ear out with her pinky finger then flicking the contents somewhere off screen.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!?" Shiyomi yelled. Yume sighed and began to speak but her mouth was covered by both the boys and she was dragged away from the fuming Shiyomi.

"Yume... now's not the time to get all antsy we have to advise a strategy to take down the enemy forces." Seishin said.

"1. I already have a plan and 2. I'm not antsy I'm just gonna flatten her!" Yume yells as she makes her way back over to Shiyomi.

"What do you think you can beat me Grandma...?" Shiyomi says cockily. Yume slaps her.

"As I said before you're getting a little too cocky... i knew this would happen if i left... geez why does everything fall apart when people leave... oh well... You're still the 5th member of this team Shiyomi remember that..." Yume said the last bit very coldly and walked away to train with Holi since she knew Shiyomi would go complaining to him so she was stuck with Seishin.

------- Human World -------

"YuuuuSsssukeeee!" A blue bubbly headed hair with perky pink eyes looks around his apartment then remembers he's at Kuwabara's. She hops back on her oar and soars on out the open window and floats over to Kuwabara's house and taps on his window.

"Heelooo" She says happily through the window Kuwabara opens the window and lets her in.

"You can use the door ya know..." He says as he looks at the people on the sidewalk eyeing the window nervously and scooting away all fast like.

"Yes well... I have some good news!" She announced.

"And that would be?" Yusuke chimed in from his place on the floor playing the new 'Burn out 3'.

"Oh hello Yusuke... well... You get to go fight in the demon world under the command of Lady' Yume!" She told them hyperly.

"What!?" They both yelled Yusuke much louder though his encounters with Yume were not pretty ones.

"Keep it down in here!" Shizuru yelled as she entered the room. "Oh hey Botan... what brings you here?"

The boys looked at her nervously not wanting her to know that they were going to be sent on an even more dangerous mission than the dark tournament and the Sensui mission multiplied by 76.

"I just came to play this new video game they've been going on and on about since yesterday..." She said while eyeing the game which she did want to play.

"Y-yeah..." Yusuke answered and Kuwabara nodded and sat down with Yusuke.

"Me and Urameshi here were just gonna show her how to play 'takedown'" Kuwabara added.

"Oh okay... you guys want some tea?" Shizuru asked and pointed out the door while turning.

"Oh no thanks... I have to get going I don't have the time to play right now.... business in spirit world I'm running a bit behind..." Botan sweat dropped and headed out the window on her oar and sped off towards Kurama's house hoping Hiei might also be there.

-------------------------------------

Mizuha- I've just noticed this... but I haven't done any disclaimers... ; sorry I don't own YuYu Hakusho, and I like miss Iris for the comment about Shiyomi being too big for her britches... that was hilarious! And very true! And sorry my chapters are so long I've had some trouble setting this whole thing up... :: glares at the chapter manager :: anyway! Hiei please take the stand...: hands Hiei the microphone:

Hiei- I said no stupid human girl and I mean no... :: Hiei brushes the mic away with a swift hand movement:

Mizuha- Fine I won't be getting you anymore sweet snow...: eyes Hiei knowing he'll crack with that said:

Hiei- : holds a coupon card in between his fingers: Hn. blackmail won't work this time...

Mizuha- OO; How did you get that!? :: Hiei smirks: Besides you don't know the pen number....

Hiei- You are stupid... HN. I have my jagan eye to think for this well devised plan... and I already know your pen number... I watched you type it in when you made me help you carry the sweet snow the first time...

Mizuha-....:: takes the 'almighty lightning sword of smiting things' out and smites Hiei regaining her coupon card: Now... the disclaimer... please... Hiei :: does the puppy dog eyes in chibi form ::

Hiei- :: he cannot resist the cuteness but does not admite such a thing but snatches the mic from Mizuha and reads from the script:: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters in any way, shape, form, liquid... where is this going.. --; this list is one of 100! :: tossed the mic and all the 100 pieces of paper and walks off in search of more sweet snow. ::

Mizuha- ..... YY I am so unloved around here... Yusuke and Kuwabara won't even come near me in fear I'll make them play Soul Calibur2 and beat them again... however... :: glances at the unsuspecting Kurama in the corner eating ramen :: Kuuuuraaama... :: says sweetly, Kurama runs away with the ramen bowl:: George?

Blue Ogre- Yes? Oh the disclaimer? Miss Mizuha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho in ANY way.... was that alright I can do it in a deeper voice... :: Mizuha walks away in search of sweet snow and victims for her next Soul Calibur 2 rampage ::


	6. Team up

Mizuha- I do not own YuYu Hakusho... and uh... I guess we continue... sorry for not updating sooner... please read and review! thank you!

-----------------------------------------------------

In Lord Yama's throne room.... 

"Yume... I want you to promise you won't fail me this time..." Yama says while sitting on his large throne his orange-ish red skin is darkened in by the darkness of the room... drapes flow silently as they caress the floor and float beautifully.

"Oh course lord Yama... I will not fail you as I did so many years ago... it's behind me now..." Yume said reassuringly as she kneels before lord Yama on the floor in front of him with her eyes closed. She's dressed in a high ranking type solider outfit it has dark purple boots one trails up a little past her knee and the other merely just below... her pants are an ivory color to match the strip trailing down the front of the boots and her shirt looks formerly tailored and the buttons are hidden on the dark purple and ivory and what seems to be a long sleeve shirt ( it's not really the gloves just make it seem that way V ) and she wears a ivory neck tie, her gloves are opposite colors one long and reaches to her upper arm and is ivory the other just to her elbow and is dark purple silver edges everything. A pendent is on the center of the tie it looks like a purple half sphere and a beautiful silver pattern walking its way along it. A patch on her shoulder has the letters KC printed in black and they over lap each other. None of the rest of team Kamui was here at this time.

"Alright then... You have my permission to unseal it as a precaution... but you must appoint a leader if something... we're to happen to you..." Yama said while peering over the top of his glass and down at Yume she now had her eyes open and only stares at him.

"Of course... I appoint... Holi Astral member of team Kamui as the leader of my team if anything were to happen to me... and please keep the Spirit World Defense force on stand by for clean up... I won't be able to collect all the souls at once... and I don't want them shattering on us... the bodies however I'll add to our collective armies..." Yume said in a monotone voice.

"And I would like you to know that I'm also requesting the presents of Team Urameshi as well... to assist in the battle... I won't stand for flaws in this plan... not again..." Yume says and Yama only nods then Yume stands. Her ankle length black hair is tied back with an ivory ribbon and a silver circular hair chip centered on top of her head. She closes her coal black eyes but they now have a purple tint to them she exits the room and joins up with the rest of her team wearing similar outfits... Holi is a ivory and icy blue and wrist length gloves and his outfit is trimmed in silver and a icy looking half sphere also lies on his chest, Shiyomi is wearing black and red and has gold lacing it's edges and a dark red looking half sphere on her chest, Seishin wears a black and dark blue and wrist length gloves and has a watery looking half sphere resting on his chest. (Yume is the only with the KC on her forearm though!)

"So how'd it go?" Seishin asks looking anxious and yet sad at the same time. Yume turns to look at him and smiles.

"Team Urameshi will be joining us... and if anything were to happen to me Holi will command you... of and I've been given permission... to unseal it again...." Yume says and then turns to the rest of her team then sets a few steps before grabbed by the shoulders' she turned to look and all three of them are holding her back.

"What do you mean I'll be the captain if something happens to you...?" Holi asks looking at her darkly.

"You can't unseal it you'll destroy most everything... hopefully the ground is felt intact..." Seishin says also in a dark tone and his eyes are shadowed in.

"How can you let team Urameshi join us they don't know what their up against..." Shiyomi says with fire in her eyes.

"I'll leave you to command the troupes if something happens, and I won't destroy everything again... and I won't have my plan fail again... I won't allow that..." Yume answers all their questions and then they release her and she walks away and her team knowingly follows her.

----- Koenma's Office... ---

"Shouldn't they have been here by now!?" Yusuke asks tiredly and obviously cranky. He's wearing his normal jeans and red t-shirt and he has a lone dark blue and brown over night bag with draw strings sung over his shoulder.

"Why are you so worked up... you're the strongest in the room ..." Kuwabara says giving Yusuke awful looks from his seat on the floor by Koenma's desk. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt and a yellow and green over night bag in the same style as Yusuke's

"I had to explain to Keiko where we we're going... she practically ripped my head off I'm sure she's looking for Botan..." Yusuke sighs and rubs his cheek where a large red hand print was marked.

"Stop complaining they'll be here soon..." Hiei answers from the bows of the shadows in the corner of the room. He's wearing his normal attire his black cloak and his thick strapped tank top thing under it and his black training pants and his belt strapped boots.

"They had to go see Lord Yama if I'm not mistaken... am I right Koenma?" Kurama asks. He's dressed in blue jeans as well and a lime green t-shirt and his orange jacket and a red over night bag.

"Yes... that's right... they're discussing battle plans... and how they'll go about taking over the first level of demon world..." Koenma says seriously and has tiny sweat drops sprinkled on his adorable toddler like cheeks.

The door to Koenma's office then opened and George the blue ogre runs in then steps to the side.

"Uh... there here Koenma sir!" He announces with excitement and terrified at the same time. Koenma nods his and everyone has their eyes clapped on the door. Four figures then file into the room. Two females and two males dressed in rather fancy clothes.

"Lord Koenma, I... Yume of the Kamui request the assistance of Team Urameshi in the up coming battle over- first level of demon world... I believe we have a better chance at winning this battle with their abilities along our own... - of course this is only if you agree to this arangement." Yume says and salutes Lord Koenma and is stiff as a board, her other team members do the same.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are staring at them as if their from another world. Kurama just looks them over then turns to Koenma for his reply to Yume's question Hiei took to ignoring everyone... as usual...

"What the hell are they wearing?" Yusuke asked looking rather confused.

"The uniforms of spirit world... Botan and the other spirit guides designed them..." Koenma answers with a vein popping out on his temple.

"How come we don't get fancy uniforms like they do!?" Kuwabara asks in a loud tone and glares over at Koenma then back at the four that stand in the door way. Koenma knowing this would happen already had a solution.

"Botan will have yours ready in the next few hours... and Yume... commander of the Kamui... I give you permission to lead Team Urameshi into battle under the name of my father..." Koenma answers Yume ends her salute as did the others and she stood normally.

"I think you're office was a bit bigger than this?" Shiyomi asks as she looks around.

"It only seems small because of all the paper work..." Holi answers.

"Um... Koenma? Are they members of team Kamui as well?" Kurama asked referring to Shiyomi and Holi.

"Yes they are Holi... and Shiyomi... both apparitions... Holi... is an ancient light appirition whom excels in ice like abilities... Shiyomi is a fire apparition... and she has mastered the ways of the shadows... Seishin however is a water apparition and has mastered darkness techniques like Hiei has... Yume as you all know is a lightning apparition and has mastered the ways of light sprit energy... a very unique spirit energy that many cannot use unless... what of your fifth member Yume?" Koenma asks cutting himself short.

"She will not be joining us at this time Lord Koenma... she is... unable to fight at this moment..." Yume says and looks to the floor and knows that she has lied to both Lord Yama and Lord Koenma about Maki's absences...

"Very well then... i doubt i need to explain her abalities then..." Koenma says and goes back to stamping his papers then the blue haired spirit guide herself pops through the door stumbles path team Kamui and is then trailed after by a few other spirit guides one being Ayame. They each hold a pair of folded up clothes and stands in front of their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------- To be continued....-------------------------

Mizuha- Sorry but I'm gonna end it here... I have to think over some things about my fanfic that's way it's taken me a while to post v I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting... and please don't give me death glares... :: a random reader throws a chair at me :: now, now... please don't throw things.. :: dunks then gets hit by an end table followed by a lamp :: xX.. Owwie... you're gonna be me brain damage if you keep that up... OO; :: couch being hurled at her :: AH! XX... :: gets plowed over by it.. :: ... uh... okay... I'll post the next half soon.... um.. Y- Yusuke... could you do the disclaimer while I try and retrieve my limbs... what's with you people and living room furniture...?

Yusuke- Oh alright... Mizuha does not claim to own nor owns YuYu Hakusho or its characters.... meaning me- Yusuke!

Mizuha- Thank you Yusuke... bye all I'll see you next chapter! /) :: gets remote chucked at me :: oo; geez... Hey Yu Yu Hakusho's on this channel awesome! :: sits down to watch it :: Oh and I believe I made a mistake on the YuYu guys' spirit levels... I forgot to take in account for the Sensui saga ; Yusuke is an S class now after the battle... Hiei is also a high A class... Kurama is a middle A class... and Kuwabara is a high B class... thank you for you time bye now! :: sings along to the opening theme song to YuYu Hakusho :: This song rocks... did you people know it's called 'Smile Bomb' ?... hehee.... ; I'll go write the next half okay! bye :: runs away in fear of readers tosses more furniture at me ::


	7. Uniforms

Mizuha- Sorry it took so long... I ran out of ideas... ; and I was invited to go to town many times... and... I was watching anime with my brother... and reading manga... . ; and... Well... sleeping... I have come down with a cold... thanks to my 'mother' :: glares at her with a runny nose :: anyway... in fear of my obsession of soul calibur2 and my cold the YuYu guy's have retreated from my home... and took up residence at my friends house in order to eat all her ramen...--; they left me here... to be torture by my brother to play him at SC2 even though I stomp him... he is determined to defeat me... and did I mention it's cold here?... I camped out in the living room at the computer desk in order to write this part of my fanfic... I hope you all enjoy it... if not... I may cry.... and I don't own YuYu Hakusho... - end author's note.

------------------ Uniforms... -------------------------

"I refuse to wear that..." Hiei announces from his corner where an unknown spirit guide stands in front of him presenting the uniform in it's neatly folded form she looks very nervous from the looks of it and Hiei just brushes her aside with one of his deadly glares. He shifts from his spot and approaches Koenma's desk and slams a firm fist down onto it causing it to slightly crack showing his obvious anger.

"Now, now Hiei... it isn't that bad is it?" Kurama asks from his spot almost in the center of the room and sweat dropping from his friends' actions. Kurama then moves his eyes to the uniform Botan holds in her arms and beams up to him happily at her job well done along with the other spirit guides. Kurama takes the parcel from Botan and unfolds it and stares at its colors.

"Oh my..." Were Kurama's only words as his eyes grew slightly larger. It was rose red and silver practically identical to that of Team Kamui's uniforms, and it was trimmed in gold, and a green matching that of his eyes in a diamond shaped crystal in the middle of the necktie.

"Well don't just stand there silly..." Botan exclaims and shoves him off into another room connecting to a door that appeared as Botan needed it. ( they normally just faze through walls but I didn't see how it was possible for Kurama to do that too... :: gets a spatula tossed at my head :: oo; )

"Um..." We're Yusuke's and Kuwabara's thoughts on the matter... Yusuke pulled at the perfectly folded article of clothing and just stared at it like he was thinking very hard on the matter. He then held up the shirt and still only stared at it in deep thought.

"These colors aren't workin' for me..." He says seriously and half the room face faults. It was a deep blue and black uniform trimmed in silver and it too had wrist length gloves with the fingers cut out and a bright blue diamond matching that of Kurama's attached to the necktie.

"Really Yusuke... and I worked so hard on it too... Keiko helped you know she even wanted a picture of you wearing it..." Botan whined. Yusuke then changed his whole attitude at the mention of Keiko's name. (Botan came back after leading Kurama through the door just so ya know ; :: gets a frying pan chucked at my head :: you really need to

wash this better... it still has fatty oil in it...)

"Oh well... it's not that bad actually I'm beginning to like the colors... not to my tastes but their great thanks Botan..." He says rather 'happily' and he and Botan leave through another one of the 'doors' and disappear through it.

"Wow!" Kuwabara says and he snatches his uniform from the respective holder and begins hugging it like he would Ekichi his adorable little kitten. He holds in his arms a light yellow and white uniform and an orange diamond in the center he beams brightly to the spirit guide and hugs her as well.

"Thank you, thank you!" He calls out and she leads Kuwabara through another 'door' and they disappear beyond its depths.

"Well Hiei..." Koenma says as the other members of Team Urameshi disappeared.

"I'm not going to dress up like another one of you're little lackeys, I'm no performing animal!" He shouts determined not to wear the uniform.

"I would reconsider that answer if I were you Hiei..." Yume steps in, looking rather sure of herself as to what Hiei's answer will be in the near future.

"And why is that woman?" He asks her still in anger of their last 'meeting' as you'd call it. They were in a stare down neither backing down, though Yume was at least 4 inches taller than Hiei.

"Well you see their not just for show they've been lanced with a type of spirit energy emitted from spirit guides that heals... also doubling in armor... more or less... but their hasn't been a use for that until now..." Yume answers but the clothes look normal through the eyes of normal people. ( I made that whole thing up by the way ; I hope you like the idea I just thought it up as I was typing :: laughs nervously as a pot gets chucked at me :: this better have some chicken soup in it! )

"Like that matters... I won't wear it..." Hiei says calm and determined. Yume then steps closer to Hiei glaring at him from where she stands, her feet planted firm on the floor she looks as if she would attack Hiei at any moment. Hiei however noticed her change and her movement and he put his guard back but- not that it was down- and he eyed her suspiciously with his blood like eyes, he again tired to look through her mind in search of what her next actions would be but he yet again only he gain access to human songs one of which he regretted because he now had it stuck in his head... the look that made it's way to Hiei's face made it seem like he was in pain as the song replayed in his mind over and, over the catchy song was upbeat and happy.. and it almost twinkled inside his head...repeating /I'm so pretty oh so pretty... ( Muwahaha! this I got from my brother whom hates the song and gets it stuck in his head... this my loyal readers is how I keep him from trying to make me play SC2 ... :: gets a fork tossed at me :: --; I need a shield or something...)

"You know you should really stay out of my head..." Yume says to the disgruntled Hiei who has regained his usual indifferent and emotionless state. He shot Yume an unnerving glare and Koenma sunk low into his chair because of it though Yume however took no interest in Hiei's glares because frankly... she just wasn't paying attention... Yume made her way over to the spirit guide who held Hiei's uniform and she picked it up and took a good look at it... it was like the others though it was pure black and trimmed in silver as well Yume grinned and turned to Hiei who took to not looking at her again.

"This would rather suit you Hiei... unlike those rags you call clothes..." Yume said as she tossed the clothes to him which he caught he fingers the hilt of his sword in his free left hand and in seconds was at Yume with it slightly puncturing her stomach.


	8. Enter Demon world

"Remove your sword and go change I don't have time to play... "Yume said to Hiei with a look of indifference on her face. Hiei only grew angrier and applied more pressure to the sword.

"Hiei!" Koenma called out as he stood up in his chair. Hiei removed his sword from Yume stomach and sheathed it and all the while he was looked as if he were cursing Yume's very bones down to the core of her being. Yume looks to the wound but it's not even their as she said the uniform did serve as a protective armor, their wasn't even a scratch where Hiei had dug his sword in.

"I'll wait outside with the rest of my teammates... you can join us when ready... we'll brief you on the task at hand when need be." Yume says then she exits the room followed by her teammates none seemed to be worried or angry at Hiei's actions. Yume even seemed glad that he tired attacking her, it proved her point. Hiei was lead into another room by the remaining spirit guide. A few moments later all the members of team Urameshi emerged from the respective doors and were wearing their new uniforms, each of the uniforms fit well and looked good on them and the colors suited them as well.

"Hey where'd they go?" Yusuke asked as Botan and Ayame began clicking away with the cameras, Kuwabara posed and then Yusuke shoved him out of the way and he began posing and their little battle went on for quite some time. Kurama and Hiei on the other hand tired ignoring the flashes, Hiei took to glaring and not making eye contact with the camera and Kurama just smiled nervously.

"Okay... now one with all of you in it!" Botan said and shoved everyone into a line Yusuke was in the middle and on the right and Kurama was next to him on the left Hiei next to Kurama and Kuwabara on Yusuke's other side.

"Look forward Hiei come on!" Botan shouted and Hiei still kept his head turned but glanced at the camera the rest smiled or posed seriously not anything goofy this time but as if they we're posing for a team award picture and that's what they mostly thought of this last picture. Muffled yells came from the other side of the door then Yume fell through it and she sat up pointing a finger to the person beyond the depths of the doorway.

"I told you I didn't want my picture taken!" Yume shouted at a spirit guide and Shiyomi laughed as she reentered the office, Seishin looked completely amused and Holi was trying to hide any trace of laughing but was failing miserably. Yume stood up then glanced at the Urameshi team and Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing it up and Kurama was looking away stiffling a laugh and Hiei just didn't look like he cared at all.

"I want a picture with both teams now!" Botan called out happily and began shuffling people around so every team member was in the shot. Yume and Yusuke standing side by side and Kuwabara slightly behind Yusuke and Holi in the same position on Yume's other side and then Shiyomi slightly in front of Holi and Hiei mimicking her on Kuwabara's side and then Seishin and Kurama tailing each team, it was like a mirror. Botan took two pictures then smiled brightly and then skipped off while humming and saying goodbye the other spirit guides trailed after her besides Ayame who stayed behind and handed Yume a clipboard then she too followed after Botan.

"Okay we have our orders... let's get going... I'm having us trail by portal if that's okay with you..." Yume said as she looks up from the paper and to Yusuke whom she didn't see.

"Alright..." Yusuke answered he was looking over her shoulder and peering down at the paper; he noticed her startled reaction and smiled.

"You're not on guard very often are you?" He asked. All of their differences had disappeared since they entered Koenma's office.

"What makes you say that...?" Yume retorts and hands the clipboard off to Holi and Kurama. Yusuke's grin widens at Yume's words and he slightly pushed her forward but she didn't budge. Yume however whipped around and poke Yusuke with her index finger and he tipped backwards before she pulled him back to his feet.

"Now who's off guard?" Yume asked then looked to Shiyomi.

"You'll take care of the portal right Shiyomi?" She asked and Shiyomi nodded and she turned her back to everyone and placed her hands together and began chanting something and dark red aura surrounded her hands, a black sphere began to grow in mass from the size of a pool ball and then it was large enough for even Kuwabara to have head room.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" Kuwabara was amazed and he approached the portal and acted as if he were going to poke at it. Something escaped Hiei's mouth; along the lines of idiot. And Kurama chuckled and Seishin went ahead and stepped in followed by Holi then Shiyomi knocked Kuwabara in and a faint 'AHH!!' was heard from it's depths and then Kurama and Hiei followed behind the stumbling goof then Yume then Shiyomi whom closed the other end as she traveled through the portal.

They began popping out of the portal one by one Seishin and Holi both landed on their feet and Kuwabara fell and rolled to a stop, Kurama and Hiei both landed with no problems and Yusuke feel no his knees not used to portals and Yume came out and tripped over Yusuke whom she didn't see and Shiyomi landed standing on them both.

"Watch where you're going!" Yusuke shouted at Yume.

"Learn to land! And get off me Shiyomi!" Yume yelled and stood up after Shiyomi departed from her back. Yusuke stood up after Yume got up off of him and he dusted himself off.

"Where are we to go?" Kurama asked Yume since she was in charge.

"Not far... we didn't want to send our troops into an uproar... they would simply think we were imposters and kill us on sight if they had the chance... so I decide we'd traveled by portal and have it located a few miles outside of our camps' territory she we'll have to walk... or run which ever you prefer.. And watch out for stray demons running loss then tend to be nasty..." Yume said with a grin and began walking and was followed by her teammates.

"You're kidding right?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Not at all..." Seishin answered as he turned his head and smiled at Kuwabara then turned to look in front of him. Yume and the rest had stopped at the top of a hill they just walked to but then it turned into a slight drop off and you could see for miles and in the mists of those miles was the run down and bloody fortress with the torn and burning flags of spirit world.

"Damn it I knew we should have moved faster... more than half our forces must have been depleted because of this... and the rest are still at the front lines... we'll have to move quickly... rescue the survivors if they've left any intact... then we'll have to contact general Okuto and give him an update on the fortresses... demise... lets move out and cover all sides... kill any demons you see... no mercy... make sure they have it quick too... they won't get the pleasures of having a tortured deaths..." Yume explained and began walking forward.

"Go in groups of two... Shiyomi go with Yusuke, Kuwabara you're with me..., Holi go with Hiei and Seishin go with Kurama... watch each others backs... I won't dig your graves... you'll be doing that yourselves once you die of natural causes that doesn't involve getting run through by demon whom have a blood lust..." Yume said and she and Kuwabara broke off from the others as they split off into groups and go different ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuha- I'll continue the rest later kk I'm working up a better plot for this story now... and their may be pairings later... but not at the moment... it's mainly meant for action... though there's very little... sorry we're getting their I promise bloody carnage in the next chapter kk... oh and I don't own YuYuHakusho... otherwise I'd be in Japan writing a squeal to the ever so great series of YuYuHakusho... and not sitting here.... getting NO reviews from my readers... I've only gotten three reviews... one was a flame... the other was my best friend... and the other was my other best friend being mean to me... and making fun of my grammar errors... I mean I know I misspell some things but it's not that bad is it? anyway... I still have my cold but I can now breathe again! yay!... oh and if you have requests for pairings among the teams or others please review or e-mail for such matters thank you! and please REVIEW... and of course you've read it or you wouldn't be sitting there reading my pleads of this disclaimer thingy... and I'm gonna just end this now before I make even more of a fool of myself thank you!


	9. Fortress and Beers

"Kazuma over here!" Yume yells at Kuwabara because he was trailing off in another direction. Kuwabara quickly runs back over and joins up with Yume again. They had been walking around the backside of the fortress to check for intruders. Yume walks up to the rear entrance with a confident stride not letting her guard down. Kuwabara walks along side of her and peers around suspiciously.

"Are you sure we should go in there? Looks creepy." Kuwabara says as Yume places a hand on the large door. It resembled that of a drawbridge but in fact it rises up to the sky when opened.

"Of course it's alright I wouldn't be going in if I didn't think it wasn't safe Kazuma. Though I completely doubt that it is safe. So grab a back bone I'm sure theirs one lying around in there." Yume says as she makes her hand form a fist and she draws it back and punches the large door. The force behind her fist was amazing she put a little spirit energy as an after shock; the door now has a large sized hole in place where it used to be solid. Kuwabara looks a bit stunned then shacks it off and follows Yume inside.

"Why'd you pick me to go with you anyway?" He asks out if curiosity. Yume looks back at him as she passes body after body of her old followers. She then stops and turns to face Kuwabara.

"Why do you think I picked you? I don't want anything to happen to you... I'd rather you follow the one who knows this place better than anyone and also the most powerful. Not that it counts as much here..." Yume says and looks around.

"Do you have a crush on me or somethin'?" He asks with a cheesy grin on his face. Yume glances at him oddly.

"Uh... no Kazuma I don't... Besides aren't you in love with that Yukina girl?... Isn't she Hi-"

Yume stopped short of her answer as Hiei interrupted her thoughts with a treating message attached. Yume let it slide and kept quite. But it wasn't the fact Hiei threatened her.

"Of course I love my Yukina!" Was Kuwabara's answer to the question. He had completely forgotten about the last bit of what Yume had said. Yume smiled at Kuwabara then took to looking at her surroundings again.

"Watch your back Kazuma." Yume said as she narrowed her eyes. Kuwabara stopped and looked around again.

"What'd ya mean?" He asked. Kuwabara was shadowed by something from above, Yume whipped around and shoved Kuwabara aside as he was about to get pounced on. Yume got tackled but that didn't last long as she gripped its neck and crushed its lungs. She threw the demon to the side.

"What was that about!?" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up. He looked over at the demon it was has weird green colored skin and sharp teeth and claws. It wasn't wearing much other than a kilt like thing. Kuwabara looked disgusted as he noticed its crushed neck every line on Yume's hand was embedded in it.

"This is why I want you to watch your back, Kazuma. I told you I won't dig your grave." Yume answered. She looked around for a moment then motioned for Kuwabara to follow her and she began to run as did Kuwabara.

"Try and keep up I want to get to the radio as fast as possible... hopefully they didn't destroy it... it is underground after all." Yume smirked at the thought of her most trusted General suggesting the idea.

----- With Yusuke and Shiyomi ----

"Where's the action!? Where's all the demons! Why aren't we in the fortress fighting it out!?" Yusuke whines to the twitching Shiyomi. Shiyomi turns around and has her eyes closed and her left eyebrow twitch her right fist clenched and shaking threateningly.

"Will you shut up! The reason we're not in there yet is because Yume hasn't gave the word!" Shiyomi glares at Yusuke he backed up defensively. He regained himself quickly.

"I knew that... but how is she going to talk to you if she's in there? She doesn't have telepathy right?" Yusuke asks.

Shiyomi looked at him like he was completely stupid then turned around and began walking again after a moment Yusuke's foot steps began walking too.

"She'll probably fire a blast into the sky... not that I care... if I even notice anything going on in there we're going in..." Shiyomi says as she stares at the far left side wall of the fortress fairly far off.

"I thought you didn't like Yume?" Yusuke asks.

"I don't... I hate her... stupid bitch... I've never liked her... she- she's just... i donno she's just... not right..." Shiyomi answers, Yusuke got even more confused after that statement.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I donno I just don't like her okay..." Shiyomi said in a drop it kind of tone.

------ Seishin and Kurama ------

"Do you really think we have even the slightest chance here?" Kurama asks as he walks a little behind Seishin along the outer right wall. Seishin glances back at him with a smile.

"Of course..." He turned his head back around to hide his frown. He stopped after a moment and stood there. Kurama walked up next to him with a questioning look but it didn't really show... he knew that Seishin was waiting for something.

"And the rest of the armies are stationed else where?" Kurama asked while looking upwards at the fortress.

"Their at the front lines... holding off attackers... until we arrive..." Seishin answered and turned to the vast desert like area that surrounds the fortress.

"Then why aren't we headed their first? Not to be cruel but, it doesn't appear as if their are any survivors..." Kurama stated with a sigh.

"Because Yume said so... she'll look everywhere to find anyone to tell her what's happened... she's also looking for the radio in the underground area... if there's any trouble she'll let us know... we're not even supposed to be this close to the wall..." Seishin answered and Kurama nodded his head and didn't question him anymore.

----- Holi and Hiei -----

"This is pointless... if we are to fight then we should be not playing walk through the sand." Hiei stated. If he was dragged here to fight then that was what he was going to do.

"We are to wait Yume's orders... she already told us what to do so we do it without complaint..." Holi said as he stood rather close to the front gate of the fortress. Hiei made a moment but Holi didn't pay attention.

"We came here to fight did we not? Then we should be at the front lines not here in his body box you call a fortress." Hiei had raised his voice slightly as he stated what he thought.

"Be quite... your sword will get blood Hiei... don't question our presents here..." Holi answered with a slight hiss. Hiei noting he wasn't getting anywhere didn't say anything else.

--- The human world with the girls ---

"Why did Yusuke go!?" Keiko questioned to no one in particular. Shizuru nodded having a beer in her hand.

"I can't believe my baby bro went too... I think he's stupid but it looks like he's finally getting a back bone..." Shizuru stated in her drunken like voice but warily calm at the same time.

"Well... if they didn't go they might not have a home to come back to..." Botan said a beer in her hand as well. Keiko let out a frustrated growl/scream and downed her grape soda and got another one. Botan sweat dropped noting to never let Keiko have beer.

"What'd mean Botan?" Shizuru asked. Botan got her attention with that one as Keiko get even angrier and down yet another soda. Botan turned to Shizuru and took a sip of her beer before answering.

"Well... the forces in the demon world are becoming very angry that spirit world is trying to take it over..." Botan said and took another drink and thought of Koenma yelling at her for telling this to them.

"Since the kakai barrier was sliced when Kuwabara and the others went through to kill Sensui... well we have to make quick decisions. But don't worry their with the best their is!" Botan she reassuringly.

"What do you mean...?'the best their is' I thought they we're the best?" Keiko questioned. Botan adverted her gaze from Keiko and looked to the side while taking a long drink of her beer.

"Well... King Yama, Koenma's father, has had his own spirit detectives per-say since he was Koenma's age... yes they are very old... but they don't look over 16 at least the girls... the guys look about 17, 18 give or take... anyway... they're far stronger than any of our boys... abd that Yume gives me the chils..." Botan stated and shivered at the thought.

"Well why can't they do it along!?" Keiko questioned as she smacked the palm of her hand on the table the cans rattled and few fell over.

"Well... because the leader of King Yama's team wanted the guys to come along with them... she said she didn't want any to go wrong. But I have pictures!" Botan said and laid all the pictures out on the table. Shizuru let her beer burst from her mouth as she saw Kuwabara in his uniform. She then started laughing like crazy and set her beer can down.

"Wow... Yusuke... looks nice..." Keiko stated as she picked up a picture of him standing normally. She then spotted a man she didn't recognize and held it up to Botan.

"Who's this?" Keiko asked. Botan looked at the picture then answered.

"Oh that's Seishin... he's part of team Kamui..." She said then she found the rest of the pictures of the ancient team and handed them to Keiko after she named them off.

"This ones Holi... he's co-captain... and that one there is Shiyomi... and this one is Yume she's the leader..." Botan answered. Keiko looked at Botan funny.

"A girl is the leader?" She asked.

"Yup... hand picked by King Yama himself..." Botan answered. She didn't have much information on team Kamui to begin with.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
